The Splitting Image Of Me
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Ash never thought there was a girl perfect for him. He wanted someone like him, someone who'd understand him. Well, what if he got someone he didn't expect: himself? Lengthy Dopplegangershipping oneshot, hope you like. Rated T for some language.


Woman. That was the only thing he'd never understood fully. Why were they always so stubborn? Everything else came easy to him, but love? Not so much. There wasn't a single girl in the world for him, no one. He didn't necessarily want Miss Perfection or something like that, but he wanted some girl who had at least something in common with him.

Ash lied down on the grass, put his hands behind his head, and gazed up at the sky. There were more stars out than usual tonight, or so it seemed. His best friend Pikachu was lying next to him, also gazing at the stars with him. Dawn was putting some seals on her Pokeballs for the next contest, and Brock was cleaning whatever was still left over from dinner. There wasn't much to do on a night like this except take some time to think things over, and for some reason, that was the first thing that came to mind.

Pikachu pointed something out to him in the sky. When he looked in the direction Pikachu was pointing, he saw a shooting star. _Aw, what the hell, _he thought. _Might as well give it a try. Well then, I wish there was a girl that would be at least somewhat similar to me. I don't need anyone perfect, just someone like me._

The star faded out of sight. Dawn looked at him and smiled.

"Ash, did you see that star? Wasn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, Pikachu showed me."

"Well, did you make a wish?"

"Of course I did. A chance like that doesn't come around every day, you know."

Brock smiled over at the young boy. "Then I would assume you heard the legend, Ash?"

"What legend?"

"Well, there's a legend that says that whenever someone wishes on a shooting star, a legendary Pokemon will grant their wish."

"What Pokemon?"

"No one knows. Many people say it's Cresselia, but there's no proof. For all we know, it could just be a Magikarp."

_Yeah, right, a Magikarp's gonna get me a girlfriend._

Ash turned to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, what'd you wish for, any way?"

Dawn beamed. "To win my next contest, of course!"

Ash started to think about his wish. Maybe he should've wished to win his next gym battle instead of getting a girlfriend like him…

The next day, Ash woke up and turned his head to see Pikachu still asleep in its sleeping bag. Ash smiled. Then he remembered his wish. Maybe today was the day it would come true. He decided to give this some time.

About halfway through breakfast, the three friends all heard an explosion. Ash instinctively ran in the direction he heard it from. Dawn called after him with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Ash Ketchum, when you hear an explosion, you run _away _from it! Didn't your mom teach you anything?"

Ash called back to her over his shoulder. "But what if someone's in trouble, then what?"

Dawn frowned and called back once more. "You're so stubborn sometimes, Ash!"

She and Brock rushed after him and Pikachu.

"Aww, shit, this isn't working!" Jessie exclaimed loudly.

"Hey, if we can get it to, it'll be worth it in the end, and you know that as much as I do, Jess," James reassured her.

"Hey guys, we got twerps on da way!" Meowth called over to the other two. Both of them turned to see Ash and Pikachu running towards them, with Dawn and Brock following close behind.

"Aww, good God, Team Rocket? Can you guys stay out of trouble for two seconds?" Ash sighed.

Jessie and James stood back-to-back.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It speaks to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind,"

"Past the stars,"

Ash glared at them. "I don't have time for this. Exactly what are you guys doing, anyway?"

All three of the members of Team Rocket turned to a large machine behind them. It had two hands that were electrified, or at least seemed to be. Ash frowned.

"Now what the hell is that thing?"

James frowned back at him. "Well, since you must know, this machine is made to make Pokemon multiply!"

"What? What the fuck-"

"Let me finish, twerp. If a Pokemon touches one of the electric hands, it multiplies into two Pokemon. It would save us the trouble of catching all of those Pokemon if we just multiplied them over and over. Although we don't know the effects on humans just yet…you have nothing to worry about, anyway. We can't seem to make it work…"

Ash crossed his arms. "Who were you using it on?"

Meowth looked up at him sadly. "Dis sucks, kid."

Jessie glared at Ash and pointed to him angrily. "Whatever you're planning to do to this beautiful machine, we won't let it happen!"

Ash reached for one of the Pokeballs on his belt, but Dawn and Brock stepped in front of him. Brock turned around to face him.

"Just let us handle this. You figure out how to destroy the machine."

Ash ran around to the back of the machine and began climbing it. Climbing had always been easy for him. When he got to the top, there were two cords attached to the machine. Just to be safe, he tried to rip both off with his hands. One of them came off easily. The other one he had to tug a bit harder on. When he finally got it off, he was unprepared and fell off the machine. The distance to the ground wasn't very far. The bad thing was…he landed on one of the electrified hands.

Everybody, including Team Rocket, turned to see Ash screaming as the electricity flowed into his body. It was much more powerful and painful than one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts, and he couldn't move. There was bright light everywhere. He couldn't even open his eyes. Finally, the electric current retreated and he fell to the ground. He heard Dawn gasp, and Team Rocket was discussing something among themselves. He stood up and looked at Brock.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not. I'm staring at _her_."

Brock pointed next to Ash. Sure enough, there was a girl standing next to Ash. She had blonde hair and a pink bow, and she was wearing an orange dress. Ash couldn't believe his eyes. He looked over at Team Rocket.

"Uh…is that…me?"

James sighed. "Well at least we know what it does to humans now."

Ash ran over, grabbed James, and started shaking him. "You better change me back right now, or else!"

"Hey, twerp, listen! There's…no way to reverse the machine…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME??? SO I'M STUCK WITH HER FOREVER??? SHE'S GOTTA GO BACK IN ME SOMETIME, RIGHT??? RIGHT???"

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but the thing is…when a Pokemon is multiplied, it's DNA is split slightly, and…"

"Get to the point."

James pointed at the girl. "So if that's you, you better keep a close eye on her, because she has up to 50% of your DNA."

Ash looked over at the girl again. On second look, she was actually very beautiful. Hell, she was _gorgeous. _He walked over to her. She smiled at him.

"Hey, if you're gonna stay with me for a while, I gotta give you a name or something. Uh…okay, since you're part of me, I'll call you…Ashley. Does that work?"

The girl nodded happily. Ash almost smiled.

Brock instinctively rushed to the girl and began flirting. "Hello, beautiful, my name is Brock and I'd like you to become part of me!"

Ashley blushed and looked down at Brock, who was now on his knees in front of her. "Wait! Don't do that! If you flirt with me, you're technically flirting with Ash!"

Brock looked over at Ash, who seemed pretty embarrassed at her statement, knowing it was true…Brock stood up and walked away, saving Croagunk some work.

All matters aside, Ash, Brock, Dawn and now Ashley decided to rent some hotel rooms for the night since they were close to the next city, and Dawn's next contest. Dawn, Brock and Pikachu all decided to stay in the same room to give Ash some time to figure out what to do with Ashley. Later on, Ash went out on a balcony outside for a little while to think.

_God, was this what I wished for? I wanted a girl who was just like me, but isn't this going a bit too far? Ashley is the same exact person as me…wait, if I go out with her, wouldn't I just be going out with myself? And that's just plain unhealthy…man, what am I gonna do? She's freakin gorgeous, but I don't know…_

Around then, Ashley stepped out onto the balcony with him. She immediately sensed he was worrying about something and walked next to him.

"Ash, what's wrong? Don't you like me?"

"Well yeah, but I just thought- wait, how'd you know something was up?"

Ashley giggled. "I'm a part of you, remember? I think I can tell when something's wrong."

Ash smiled at the girl. Even if she was just a part of him, he could tell she really cared about him. He took a deep breath, trying not to blush.

"Hey, Ashley, I've been thinking and…well…it won't matter since we're the same person, but, well, I made this wish yesterday…"

"It's okay, Ash. If we're the same person, I know everything you were thinking and everything you did. Well, until we got split apart, that is."

Ash started blushing against his will. "How'd you…so you know what I was gonna ask you then?"

Ashley started to blush as well. "I think so. Did you want to…maybe…have me as your girlfriend?"

"If we do, it's just until things get straightened out, okay? That was just an unfortunate thing that randomly happened, and-"

Tears welled up in Ashley's eyes and her voice started shaking a little. "Unfortunate? Did you not want it to happen, Ash?"

Ash looked at the girl nervously and patted her head, trying to reassure her. "No! That's not what I meant, Ashley! What I meant was…oh, who cares. I think I have feelings towards myself, okay?"

Ashley started to blush again. "So…you really like me like that, Ash?"

"Yeah. You okay with that?"

Ashley nodded. "I might like you like that too. I've been inside you all along, and…I could never tell you. I guess since we're one and the same, I'm naturally attracted to you, but now that I'm in my own body…this is just so…weird."

"I don't really know how to respond to that…"

A big grin overtook Ashley's face. She leaned in very close to Ash. "I do."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly and gently on the lips. Ash started to blush, but didn't budge or try to break away from her kiss. When she finished, Ash was speechless.

"Are you okay, Ash?"

"Uh…yeah. I've never really…kissed a girl before." _Wait, did I just kiss myself?_

"It's okay. I've never kissed anyone either."

The rest of the night went smoothly as Ash fulfilled his wish of having a girl. His uneasy thoughts towards Ashley faded soon after the kiss and he started to enjoy himself. She was actually a very sweet girl, and she was very beautiful, to the point where he almost couldn't breath. Especially in the moonlight.

The next day, Ash woke up with Ashley nowhere in sight. When he sat up, Ashley's bed was empty, as if it had never been touched. And his chest hurt. He felt a strange emptiness inside him as he realized she'd gone back inside of him. Would he ever see her again? He already missed her, and this might've been his only shot at a girl. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Who knows? Maybe he'd see her again one day. She was always with him, at that. But he couldn't see her, or touch her, or kiss her…and…well…at least he had no long-distance relationship problems, right?

At closer look, there was a note on her bed. It was addressed to him, and it was from Ashley.

**Dear Ash,**

**Sorry I had to leave, but apparently the effects of that machine on people wear off overnight. I could tell when I only had a few minutes left, so I wrote this to let you know where I was going. I didn't leave, I'm still with you. I'm probably the little voice in the back of your head telling you that something you're doing is a bad idea…anyway, I'm still going to miss you, and maybe I can go on another date with you one day.**

**-Love, Ashley**

_God, women. Never understand them, never will._


End file.
